


【玹容Jaeyong】有何不可 Why Not...?   02

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: LOFTER 同名，师生-“诶，你说李老师真的会笑吗，这种场合都板着一张脸。” 中本悠太抓起毛巾擦了把头上的汗，撞撞郑在玹的肩，往场边扬了扬下巴。他不仅会笑，还会哭，还会叫呢，郑在玹心里暗笑。-郑在玹的手轻轻抚上男人的下唇缓缓摩挲着，“不要再说口是心非的话了，老师。”-“老师，” 郑在玹擦完地板把手里的纸团扔进垃圾桶，回身淡笑着看向仿佛被抽走骨头般摊在椅子上的男人，“尝试和我交往吧。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【玹容Jaeyong】有何不可 Why Not...?   02

“诶，你说李老师真的会笑吗，这种场合都板着一张脸。” 中本悠太抓起毛巾擦了把头上的汗，撞撞郑在玹的肩，往场边扬了扬下巴。

今天是年级篮球赛的初赛，场上气氛火热，同学们围在场边给他们加油打气，老师们也来了很多。不过不同于其他老师热情的面貌，英语老师一副被硬拉来不情不愿的样子，除了偶尔和身边的语文老师聊上几句，始终没什么表情。

郑在玹没回答，笑笑仰头猛灌进几口冰水，虽然已经十月份了，但首尔今年不知怎么回事，太阳还是毒得很。

他不仅会笑，还会哭，还会叫呢，郑在玹心里暗笑。

酒吧出来那晚隔日上午，他醒来时身边床就是空的。

他的裤子和衣服都被叠得整整齐齐放在沙发凳上，其他地方也被收拾得很干净。要不是床头那瓶开了封的润滑剂，和垃圾桶里擦拭体液用掉的大团卫生纸，郑在玹都怀疑自己只是做了场春梦。  
等他洗漱好出门到前台一问，房费居然也被付好了，简直是圣母型一夜情对象。

不过昨天操得那么狠，李泰容最后都哭得喘不上气，今天居然还有力气这么早起来打扫房间，看来男人的身体也没有看上去那么瘦弱。

在学校意外地碰面，阴阳差错地成为师生的关系，甚至他还变成男人所教课的课代表，想来都带着点黑色幽默。不过男人一直躲着他，刻意回避着和他相处，除了需要交流的场合公事公办地布置下任务，其他的时候就当他是众多学生中普通的一个。

郑在玹也不戳破，当做那一夜从未发生，陪着李泰容演，本来也只是喝酒后精虫上脑的冲动行为罢了。

虽然男人的肉体意外地契合......郑在玹之前从未和同性上过床，没想到滋味居然很不错。

有时他对李泰容笑或者不经意触碰到对方身体时，男人颤抖的睫毛和躲闪的目光.....观察到这些细节时郑在玹发现自己有点兴奋，就像面对一个本以为通关但还有更多隐藏关卡设定的有趣游戏，勾起了郑在玹的一点兴趣，而郑在玹也深知自己吸引人的能力。

“在玹，换你们！” 李马克接过中本悠太递过的毛巾靠到一旁休息，郑在玹拨了把额前的发，套上写着号码的背心走到场上。  
“在玹学长加油！” 有几个女生忍不住喊了起来，郑在玹回头温柔笑笑点头致意。不过让郑在玹心情更好的是落在自己身上的另一道视线，英语老师一直在看自己，他知道。

-

李泰容的确一直在看郑在玹，他努力让自己的视线不那么明显，但是无论怎样最后目光还是会飘回到郑在玹身上。

那个正穿着14号球服的高大男孩，微汗湿的发被阳光镀上一层金色，白皙的皮肤在强光下更加光洁，英俊夺目，场边观赛的女生不少都带着爱慕的眼神---男孩应该从来不缺爱慕者，同性中的人缘也很好，好几个男生大声为他助威，就连学习成绩---光从他教的科目看男孩也表现得很优异。

仿佛做什么都能做得很好，做什么都游刃有余......是这样耀眼完美的人，李泰容看着看着心里突然涌上一层悲哀，自己与对方的距离看起来是这么遥远。

内心挣扎了半天，作为对自己即将结束假期的犒赏，第一次去了同性恋酒吧，一进去就被独自坐在那吃东西的男孩吸引，好不容易鼓起勇气上去搭讪......仿佛喝酒后顺理成章的发展，他们发生了关系。

第二天早晨他离开时甚至还忍不住吻了下睡梦中男孩的额头。  
应该再也不会见面了吧，他想。

Jeffrey, 回家后他甚至像小女生一样把这几个字母认真写了下来，贴到了书桌上方。

没想到老天却仿佛在和他开恶劣的玩笑，点名时看清男孩脸的那一刻他差点晕厥过去。

虽然不知道男孩那晚为什么会出现在那里，但这段时间来无论是有意无意听同学们课下八卦讨论，还是偶尔老师间闲侃，他都知道了男孩之前交往过两个女生，的确男孩看起来也根本不像是和他一类人.......男孩比他想象中更受欢迎，在同学和老师中更有名，“完美的在玹学长”， 他听到低年级的女生聊天时是这么称呼郑在玹的。

男孩会怎么看他呢？一定在笑他的假正经吧，实际是喜欢男人的同性恋.....是会在陌生人身下打开双腿浪荡求欢的肮脏老师......是会借着情欲勾引未成年学生的淫乱男人。  
大脑深处努力想忘记的痛苦回忆像潮水般涌来裹住他的心脏，紧紧掐住他的喉咙让他有点喘不上气。又是这样吧，肯定又会是这样.......虽然是受过伤后发誓不做蠢事珍贵的第一次动心，他却仿佛已望到凄凉的结局。

他不止一次陷入深深的懊恼，懊恼那晚自己的冲动与忘情。他宁可拥有一场无疾而终的暗恋，好过在喜欢的人那里留下这样的印象......喜欢的人.......  
不能再让男孩知道自己对他抱有的异样情愫了，一定会让对方觉得他更恶心吧......

他努力装作什么事都没发生过一样对待男孩，不、是相比其他人更冷漠刻板的对待，小心翼翼收起自己的每一丝感情，不让对方察觉到自己的任何好感。

而男孩也像个完美的学生，那对好像永远盈着笑意的栗棕色眼睛里总像封了层不可见的膜，李泰容没办法看清男孩真正的情绪，无法探知男孩内心的想法，不过他也根本不敢去猜测......男孩帮他保全面子演着正常老师和学生的角色，已经是非常体贴的表现了。

就这样远远看着吧，能以老师的身份远远看着郑在玹，与他相处，已经是上天最大的仁慈了吧。

-

“啊！小心-----” 前面的对方队员突然失去了重心，球从手中滑落的同时身体也向后重重倒去，眼看着后背就要砸到地上，“小心！” 就在斜后方的郑在玹快速上前一步撑了对方一下，虽然结局是两人都摔到了地上，因为郑在玹的帮助，对方队员的身体在借力缓冲下避免了更大的伤害。

“谢谢你。” 对方在被扶起后诚挚地道谢，在赛场上作为敌对方，会冒着自己受伤的风险帮扶对方队员，这样的精神很难不让人感动。  
“没事~小事~你没受伤就好！” 郑在玹笑笑，他其实根本没想那么多，看见前面有人要倒下下意识的行为罢了。“在玹学长人好好啊.～” 听到周边此起彼伏的低赞，他反而觉得有点好笑。

嘶---手肘外侧有点疼，早知道会受伤他大概不会那么果断地冲过去了，郑在玹扳过手臂一看，果然因为摩擦肿了一块，反观对方反而毫发无伤。

“我陪你去医务室！” 金道英立刻道，“我也去！” 中本悠太跟着说。  
“不用不用，你们继续比赛吧，这事交给老师就行了。” 教导主任道，“诶你们的班主任呢.....徐老师怎么没来，李老师，你送郑同学去趟校医室吧！” 闻言郑在玹顿了顿，朝英语老师的方向看去。

看见郑在玹摔倒的那一刻李泰容的心脏都停跳了几秒，一堆人瞬间围了上去，李泰容下意识地也跟着冲了过去，却在快靠近时猛然收住脚步，站在人群边上默默看着。  
这时突然被教导主任点到，他的心瞬间擂鼓般跳动，看见男孩朝自己看来他连呼吸节奏都有点不稳了。

“好，没问题~交给我吧。” 李泰容表情没什么波动地冷静接道。

去往校医室的路上一路沉默无言。

“你、打篮球这种运动还是存在一定危险性的，要做好防护措施，时刻注意安全。” 李泰容走到一半还是忍不住开口道，却在转过头和郑在玹目光对上那一刻一句话也说不出了，男孩眼里带着笑直勾勾地盯着他。

“老师是在关心我吗？” 郑在玹轻笑道。

李泰容愣愣地与他对视了几秒，立刻闭紧嘴巴转过头，一个词也不说了。  
“老师的建议我记住了，谢谢～我很感动~” 郑在玹并不期待李泰容答话一样看着路前方笑道。

回以他的果然是身旁的沉默与风带起树叶的沙沙声。

“没什么大事~软组织损伤而已。” 校医帮郑在玹清洗了下创面，给了他一个冰袋，“去旁边的处置室休息会儿吧，先用冰袋冷敷下消肿。”

“老师你先回去吧~没什么事，我一个人就可以了。” 到处置室坐下后郑在玹对李泰容笑道。  
刚刚李泰容一直在紧张地问东问西， “需不需要服药？”“要到医院拍片吗？”“其他有需要什么注意的？” 问到最后校医都不耐烦了，“哎呀老师您就放心吧！年轻人有个小磕小碰的很正常，复原能力很强的！”

李泰容抿紧嘴，接着轻声道，“不用。教导主任把你交给我，你是我的学生，我应当负责到底。” 话毕拉了把椅子在离郑在玹一米处的位置坐下。

明明对他关心的很，在意的心思都快溢出来了，还找这种自欺欺人的理由，郑在玹心底暗笑，不过他很习惯也很享受这种被人恋慕的感觉。

“哦？我是老师的学生，所以，老师会负责到底，是吗？” 因为处置室没有其他人，郑在玹起了作弄李泰容的心思，语气故意在“老师”、“学生”、“负责” 几个词上加重，投向后者的目光也带上调侃的意味。

李泰容睁大眼，心乱如麻，男孩是在暗示什么吗.....他不是笨蛋，当然知道男孩在说什么......把那晚当做从未发生过的幻想破灭了.......原来男孩还记得......他好几次都缩头乌龟般幻想因为酒精的关系男孩早就忘了那晚具体的经过.....  
郑在玹才十七岁，还未成年，自己真的是不负责任的糟糕老师......李泰容又深深陷入了自责的情绪中，裹挟的还有对男孩心动的情愫，令他的大脑运转得更缓慢了。

“老师......是在想我吗？” 郑在玹勾起嘴角。  
看见有点失神的李泰容，郑在玹忍不住更进一步逗弄对方，平日里总是一本正经一脸严肃的男人，又在自己面前露出了这样迷茫的神态，意外地可爱。

李泰容闻言回过神来瞪着郑在玹，会随便对老师说出这样轻佻的话，本身也不是什么洁身自好的端正学子吧！哪里还有半分品学兼优好学生的样子，“自己还只是高二学生，就麻烦有点高二学生的自觉吧！明明还是未成年，晚上一个人跑去那种地方像什么样子？而且居然还敢点酒，离你正式可以喝酒的年龄也还有整整三年吧？到底有没有一点安全意识！”

郑在玹微微皱了皱眉，突然被铺天盖地训斥一顿的感觉实在不太好，很久没有人以这种语气“教育”过他了。而且这个男人到底有什么毛病，是在关心他吗？非要用这样攻击性的语气吗？还好意思提安全问题，明明醉倒被上的那个人是他自己吧。  
如果那晚换成别人.....郑在玹一想到男人在那种状态下会和别人上床的可能性内心就微妙地不舒服。

“那种地方？......那会和自己未成年学生上床的老师你也好不到哪去吧？” 郑在玹依然带着笑，眼里却没有笑意。

男人听到这句话后脸果然立刻白得像纸一样。

郑在玹有点摸不清自己的情绪了，他大部分时间行事都是偏温和含蓄的，就算愤怒的时刻也会尽力用理智控制自己，避免说出伤人的句子。但他明明知道这句话对男人的伤害，也清楚每个字的恶劣性，却还是毫不犹豫地脱口而出了，看到男人的反应也没有后悔的念头。好想看男人哭啊，在床上被弄得哭起来的样子真的很漂亮。郑在玹被跳进脑里的想法吓了一跳，自己什么时候变成这样恶趣味的人。

李泰容听到郑在玹的这句话立刻如遭雷击，心脏突然袭击的剧痛仿佛同时也带走了他赖以生存的全部氧气，他的眼前都因为大脑传来的眩晕感闪起白光，模糊了眼前人的面容。

果然是这样.......男孩果然是这么看他的.......他在男孩眼里果然是这样的人......李泰容有点想哭，却一滴泪也流不出来。  
他其实早就知道了不是吗，又不是没经历过类似的事情.......到底一直在期待什么在骗自己什么呢.......美丽的黑眸里自己都没意识到地溢满了悲哀。

眼镜被轻柔的动作取下，眼皮被温热的指尖拂闭上，李泰容惊醒过来，郑在玹不知何时起身走了过来，眼皮随后传来的温热触感更差点让他惊跳起来。  
突然不想看到这对黑宝石般的眸子盛满悲伤的情绪，想吻上去，当然，坚信想法不如行动的郑在玹也这么做了。

男人的身体痉挛般扑簌簌颤抖着，抖得像风中无处依靠的落叶，郑在玹轻轻搂住坐着的男人，男人的身体真的很单薄，轻松可以环住。他温柔地抚摸起李泰容的背部，让后者身体的颤抖渐渐平息下来。

“你、你在干什么!.......我是你的老师，你不能....放开....唔---” 李泰容好不容易鼓起勇气说的几个字瞬间断掉，男孩的唇离开了他的眼皮，转而堵住了他的嘴。

闭上的黑眸瞬间睁大，闯进自己口腔霸道舔舐着的湿滑舌头，就算再迟钝李泰容也知道发生了什么，脑子里有一千个为什么，但是他没办法开口询问，根本也失去思考的能力。

明明刚吐出刺痛人词句的嘴唇现在又如恋人般温柔亲吻上他。

对方的舌尖灵活地挑动着他的齿列，不时又轻啄唇瓣，在这样亲密的行为里他的身体很快没用地软了下来。

本来就是心动好感的人......本来就是喜欢的人......明明知道老师对学生有色欲的想法恶心又可耻，是无法被人接受的背德念头，但的确，无数次，幻想过郑在玹像那天晚上一样，不断亲吻自己，与他接吻的场景......李泰容绝望地感觉到自己下面已经没出息地抬起了头。

而郑在玹显然也发现了这一点，他保持着与李泰容嘴唇相贴的动作，继续亲吻着男人，但是右手隔着薄薄的裤子抚上了男人兴奋起来的性器。

“不要......” 李泰容眼里浮起水汽，在唇片偶尔的分离间轻声哀求道。

郑在玹闻言眼睛弯了弯，头稍稍离开。  
看着两人唇间因分离的动作牵离的淫糜银丝，李泰容被羞耻与激动两种情绪激烈地冲撞着，脖子和耳朵完全被烧成了红色。

郑在玹温柔地微笑起来，另一只手轻轻抚上男人的下唇缓缓摩挲着，“不要再说口是心非的话了，老师。”

“.......会有人进来.......” 李泰容抖着嘴唇轻声道。  
“原来老师是在担心这个。” 郑在玹笑得开了些，过去把门轻轻反锁上。

李泰容像瘫痪了般在椅子上动也动不了，其实他刚刚完全可以直接冲出门走掉的，郑在玹肯定不会拦他......但是自己其实根本不想走吧。李泰容悲哀地直面内心深处的声音，就这样吧，他自暴自弃地想，自己就是这样没有道德底线的淫乱老师，是这种糟糕透了烂透了的人。

“好了，老师现在可以放心了，可以把自己交给我了~” 郑在玹轻吻了下李泰容的额头，拉下对方的裤链，毫无阻隔地摸上对方早已兴奋得滚烫流水的分身，抚弄撸动起来。

李泰容又开始控制不住地发抖了，那张骨骼立体的脸已经被情欲带来的潮红占满，他难耐地从喉间溢出断断续续的低声呻吟，满目水光地失神望向完全控制他的男孩。  
无论是他的心，还是他的身体。

修长的手指轻柔地刮动着冠状沟，摩擦着柱身表面因勃起而充血的血管，李泰容除了咬着嘴唇呜呜低叫和被男孩吻住扫荡口腔什么也做不了。

随着海绵体痉挛性地收缩，在男孩手中喷发的结局如此理所当然。

李泰容因为性高潮的刺激完全瘫软了身体张嘴大喘着气，他低头看见男孩手里满满的白色液体，知道自己再也无法从罪孽的地狱里逃脱了。  
男孩说得对，会在自己未成年学生手里射精的自己是什么好东西呢。

郑在玹拿纸巾细心帮男人擦拭下体和裤子，收拾也被染上些许污浊的地面，体贴地做着善后的工作。  
李泰容连被郑在玹拉上裤链时都一动不动，眼睛一直失焦地盯着天花板。

“老师，” 郑在玹擦完地板把手里的纸团扔进垃圾桶，回身淡笑着看向仿佛被抽走骨头般摊在椅子上的男人，“尝试和我交往吧。”

-TBC-


End file.
